


[bnior]갈증（THIRST）

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 闷骚骂变态，猫猫蹭哥哥
Kudos: 2





	[bnior]갈증（THIRST）

朴珍荣可谓是黑着一张脸收拾好一桌子书和笔记离开的。  
林在范就坐在他对面，一本与图书馆气氛格格不入的时尚杂志遮住大半张脸，露出的一双眼也笑的只剩一条缝，他只觉得自己男朋友生气了也性感可爱得不行。  
时间回溯到五分钟前，已经在图书馆盯了朴珍荣八个小时的林在范终于在躁动的思绪下忍不住抬起一条腿，假借着伸懒腰的姿势翘到了对面人的两腿间，距离太近了，林在范干脆直接把脚跟抵在凳子上，低头看着杂志其实在悄悄观察朴珍荣的反应。  
果然那人受了惊般挺直了背，一双亮亮的眼睛瞪圆了盯着他，林在范垂下了眼装看不见，脚趾踩弄的动作却更大胆了点，朴珍荣羞红了两只大耳朵，低下头恶狠狠戳起了手机。  
“别这样。”  
林在范只瞥了一眼消息就置若罔闻，脚趾顺着人短裤深向了大腿内侧。  
“啊 移开你的脚——”  
轻轻勾起笑容，林在范踩上那坚硬起来的部位，敲下一行字：  
“硬了呢^ 要回家吗？”  
对面的人一瞬间涨红了一张脸，咬着下唇就啪啪敲起键盘声讨起林在范的变态色狼行为，林在范面不改色，再次“表示关心”，朴珍荣只留下一句“三分钟之内给我出来”就合上了书，林在范把脚套回拖鞋，朝对面的恋人礼貌一笑。

朴珍荣大学四年还从这样逃似的离开图书馆，老二还硬着，好在现在已经是晚上快闭馆的时间，天黑得就算他深色的短裤已经撑起了一个帐篷也不会有人发现。在心里骂了林在范一万遍才解了气，回到出租屋刚开门就被林在范扑倒在沙发上的一瞬间又气上心头，只不过他很快就没有心思去置气了，林在范似乎忍了很久，吻着他的动作嚣张又野蛮，滚烫的舌尖扫荡着他口中每一块软肉，搅着唾液连着交错的鼻息令人面红耳赤，朴珍荣只觉得身上被名为林在范的火烧了个精光，可也只有他林在范能灭了这火。  
朴珍荣有点喘不上气了就抬起手揽着林在范的后颈捏捏柔软的皮，猫一样的恋人就提起脖子低头用满是情欲和占有欲的目光凝视着他，朴珍荣被看得不好意思，只盯着他眉下的小痣努了努嘴，林在范一下就读出了那个词。  
“珍荣儿怎么又骂我？”  
瞧见恋人不但没悔过改正的意思反而提起了兴趣，朴珍荣也懒得再拿好学生的人设束缚自己：  
“你就是变态。”  
林在范笑着，指尖隔着衣服揉捏起人已然硬挺的红樱，朴珍荣轻喘一声，手上却也没阻止。  
“色欲熏心的变态…啊~”  
瞪着一双泪汪汪的小鹿眼，朴珍荣狠狠捶了林在范的胸口一下，举铁练膀子有阵日子的男友这么一下，林在范顺势就滚到沙发底下去，两脚分开支着身子，仰着头装委屈：  
“不就捏了下你吗，珍荣儿下手好重…”  
刚才还动粗了的人儿立刻乖巧极了，跟着跪在人两腿间，双手抚上林在范的胸口将被咬的鲜红的唇瓣送上去，粉嫩小舌学着舔舐人薄唇和喉结，小猫似的把人锁骨也舔得亮晶晶的时候林在范的衣服也被解开了，不同自己的饱满而肉感的白皙胸脯尽露，朴珍荣有意塌下腰翘起屁股，用着林在范最喜欢的姿势微微抬起眼征求人同意，舌尖在人乳晕灵巧打了个转：  
“可以吗？”  
林在范喉头一紧，股间肿胀越发明显，他知道朴珍荣的把戏，明明可以压着人肉臀抚慰自己硬得不行的分身，却还是在那双多情的眼眸下抬手揉上了人卷翘的短发作为默认。  
得到了默许的人儿笑里都带上了恍若他人的媚，朴珍荣有意伸出自己粉嫩的舌尖，柔软的唇包裹柔软的舌，带着津液将林在范一边乳首舔得亮晶晶，表情却认真地像个第一次拿到棒棒糖的孩子——但他可比心思单纯的孩子坏多了，林在范将手掌覆上朴珍荣的翘臀，褪去裤子后的臀尖泛着久坐出来的红和汗，指尖一收紧向里揉捏人下塌的腰身就颤抖起来，连着牙齿也嗑到林在范的胸肌。  
林在范干脆将人翻过来，让人并拢膝盖抵着沙发边跪在地毯上，翘起的臀瓣和雪白的大腿就展露在人眼前，身下的性器硬疼得厉害，林在范红着双眼用津液沾湿了自己两根手指探入隐秘穴中开拓，朴珍荣小声呻吟了下就羞红了耳朵埋在手肘里，心里又痒痒的，一双亮晶晶的眼睛偷偷向后看着。  
林在范就在那双眼带着好奇和期待的注视下将自己涨成紫红色的性器顺着人柔软的大腿根卡了进去。  
“嗯…林在范你…你变态…哈啊…”  
朴珍荣被自己正被腿交的认识逼得心跳都快了一个频率，脱口而出的声讨很快被人抽动的动作融化成不成音调的娇喘。  
更过分的是，仿佛为了证实恋人声讨的真实性，林在范一手握着人大腿让性器被白皙腿肉包得更紧，一边挺腰将饱满的龟头磨蹭过人敏感会阴最后和人挺立的性器并在一起，几番抽动下来，朴珍荣的大腿根就被不知道是谁的液体弄得湿淋淋，在月光下发着银色的光，林在范还嫌不够地用舌头舔了去，朴珍荣腰颤得软了，夹着人手指的穴道难耐地吸紧，嘴上也软了几分。  
“在范哥…别玩了…明天还有读书会…”  
被求饶的人满足地勾起嘴角，恋恋不舍抽出已然被肠液浸湿的手指，换上硬热的性器一步到位。  
“唔…”  
“嘶…”  
双双吐出一声喘息，朴珍荣仰着颈子射出一道白浊，林在范刚一进入就被柔软穴肉包裹吮吸，差点精关不守，一巴掌拍在人臀瓣上，朴珍荣茫然抖了抖身子，嘴里泄出一声痛呼，来不及扭头去怪罪什么就被按住腰窝干起来。习惯了性事的甬道很快适应了男人的尺寸，热情的媚肉小嘴一样把男人的性器吸得又紧又密，林在范从身后看着人被抓到艳红的腰窝和覆着一层薄汗的肩背，身下抽动的啪啪声和人压抑的轻喘交错在一起，不住把人拉了起来抱在怀里，朴珍荣猝不及防被人顶到更深的地方，软了身子叫出声媚的，一只手忙去捞恋人的颈子，饱满鲜艳的双唇在人性感的喉结上留下湿漉漉的痕迹，林在范见人这陷入欲望的模样心动得不行，几个深顶就在人穴里泄了出来。

“在范...好累...”  
就着坐在林在范腿上的姿势，朴珍荣困的迷迷糊糊又被一双手握住了还半勃的性器，男人潮湿粘腻的手指灵活包裹着柱身和龟头套弄，后颈也被人连咬带吸地吮吻着，不禁抖了抖身子，朴珍荣抓着林在范的手腕轻挠着撒娇。  
“乖，珍荣儿不射出来会难受的。”  
沙哑的嗓音带着热气钻进耳朵，林在范一本正经地解释，套弄的动作却悠闲余韵，半分帮人灭火的意思没有，反而像是在点火。朴珍荣终于被人磨得难受地睁开了眼，撑着沙发想要坐起来才想起来林在范那东西还在自己屁股里，就着粘稠的精液塞地自己满满的，而且那根还有抬头的趋势，朴珍荣推着林在范的手想起身。  
“呀—林在范你属泰迪的吧？”  
羞红了脸只觉得腿都软得不行的朴珍荣逃也似的从林在范腿上起来，碍着屁股腿上都流着男人的精液不好坐在沙发上，拎着地上自己的裤子就躲去浴室，压根不知道自己此时在林在范眼里是怎样糟糕色情的样子。  
林在范看着朴珍荣泛红的臀瓣上还带着自己的精液，多余的就顺着会阴挂在大腿根上，随着人走动的动作又一直流到膝盖窝和脚腕上，突然觉得珍荣儿站着被干应该也挺绝的，林在范心里想着身下硬着，不禁自嘲地笑了。  
“林在范，你确实是个变态。”

撑着墙壁，朴珍荣任由莲蓬头冲刷着自己，水珠从肩膀滑落到腰窝再从臀缝间流走，朴珍荣低头看着地上一滩一滩的白浊顺着水流被冲进地漏终于放心地把手指从穴里抽出来，弯起一条腿准备清洗大腿的时候林在范推开门走了进来。  
朴珍荣刚回头看了眼就被林在范抵在冰凉的瓷砖上，热水打湿了林在范的额发又被男人随手向后一撸，灼热的吻就不由分说席卷而来。  
刚被清洗干净的腿间又被抵上一个硬热的家伙，林在范嘴上追着朴珍荣柔软的舌头不放下身也不停顶撞磨蹭，没几下朴珍荣就软了身子，唯独粉嫩的性器笔直硬挺立在下腹。  
“你快点儿…明天还有读书会…”  
吻毕，朴珍荣推开了林在范，他抹着艳红的唇瓣一双湿润的眼带着红仰视他，手掌却再次抚上二人的性器，林在范沉着眸色压着朴珍荣翻了个身，手指随意按了点润肤露就挤入穴口，边迅速扩张边咬着朴珍荣的耳朵，带着情欲的沙哑和性感让朴珍荣身子一抖甬道就吸紧了作乱的两根手指。  
“珍荣儿…小屁股可不是这么说的。”  
已经高潮过一次的身体格外敏感，林在范轻而易举就玩弄起朴珍荣甬道深处的花心，平整的指甲时重时轻地划过按压着，花心就一股一股喷着肠液让穴道都变得柔软黏腻。  
朴珍荣手撑着墙，整个肩膀被林在范压着无法动弹，屁股被动翘着由人操弄，双腿打着颤快要站不住才叫出声讨好林在范。  
“唔…荣一想哥哥操，哥哥抱起来操…”  
仅存的理智和恶趣味在人直白诱惑下彻底断裂，林在范抽出手指在人臀肉上抹了一把，朴珍荣很快转过身帖了上来，双腿顺着人挤入的手掌打开圈在了精瘦的腰上，林在范抬头任朴珍荣抱着他的后脑热烈索吻着，粗大捅进人收缩的小穴时把人的呻吟连着唾液全部吞下。  
浴霸还在敬业地工作，水声盖不过的是林在范操干朴珍荣时那人一浪高过一浪的呻吟，站位让林在范进到朴珍荣的最深，早就被操熟的小穴随着人九浅一深的抽动多情地挽留着，朴珍荣撑着林在范宽阔的肩，敏感点被用力撞时就爽得想逃离，下一次又会被林在范扯下来干得更深，快感让他丢了魂，全世界只剩下林在范和他的喘息，还有肉体碰撞的靡靡之音。

不知道被林在范操干了多久，朴珍荣双脚落地时已经站不稳了，又满足又委屈地抱着林在范一只胳膊，抵在他肩膀上迷迷糊糊蹭着快要睡着让人清理完身子，听到水声停止的瞬间打了个哈欠。  
“哈…晚安变态哥哥…”  
林在范抱着怀里熟睡的奶猫，幸福地勾起了嘴角。  
反正一个已经下了床了，不如明天醒来努力一下，两个一起吧。  
End


End file.
